The present invention relates to camera units, and specifically to moving camera units.
Moving camera units, such as pan-tilt-zoom cameras, are commonly used in surveillance settings. The camera units include a housing having a transparent window, as well as a camera lens assembly disposed inside the housing that, moves on both a tilt axis and a pan axis to obtain broad ranges of surveillance coverage through the transparent window. The camera units are typically mounted to the rooftops of buildings, at intersections, on residential homes, as well as other locations where surveillance and monitoring is desired.
The moving camera units utilize a slip ring assembly to transfer electricity from a stationary circuit board inside the camera unit to the lens assembly within the camera unit. The slip ring assembly is disposed directly below the camera lens assembly, such that both a stator and rotor of the slip ring assembly are aligned coaxially with the pan axis.